SuperKids
by Marine101
Summary: A series of one shots about raising kids with super powers. Read about the ladies' grief, the men's amusements or the kids' knack for trouble. From exploding sky lights to disastrous parties, nothing is impossible with Super-Kids! A sequel of sorts to NCIS - NLS...
1. Sleepless Nights and Super Senses

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

* * *

Jenny groaned as she woke to the crying of her one and a half month old son Logan. Her leg moved to kick Gibbs but found empty space instead. Jethro must have been with him she decided as she got out of bed to check.

As she wandered into the nursery she found her husband cradling the boy.

"Jethro, how long have you been up?" She asked

"Never slept," he muttered

Jenny thought he was being over protective but Gibbs had a reason for staying awake. He couldn't sleep because regular noises seemed to have increased in volume. Try as he might, he just couldn't sleep with constant sounds.

In fact he hadn't slept since last year. New Year's Day was yesterday so technically it was true. Realisation dawned on his sleep deprived brain.

"Jenny you got any of those plugs things?"

"Plug things?"

"Those things you stick in your ears when you run?"

"Oh you mean earphones. Yes I have some,"

"Bring it here," Gibbs demanded

Jenny went off still rubbing sleep from her eyes. She had no idea why her husband would want it but if it meant everyone getting some sleep he could have it. After a quick sweep of her night stand she found it and from the doorway of the nursery chucked it at his head.

She loved her son but she hadn't slept properly in days and thanked her stars that crime seemed to be at an all-time low.

Gibbs in the meantime placed the ear phones into his son's ears and rocked him to sleep. He smiled when he realised that LJ was fast asleep. Now, he knew for a fact that Jenny kept an extra set in her bag so he went digging.

Once he had recovered the item Gibbs placed it into his own ears before collapsing on the bed. Before he drifted off, Gibbs made a note to visit Connors about this.

* * *

The next morning when Jenny wanted to go for her run she couldn't find any of her earphones and to top it off when she went to ask her husband, she found him sleeping soundly with _**her**_ earphones.

She didn't have much time to think about it before a resounding crash caused her to rush to her son. Gibbs was awake and rushing too. When they got to his crib, the baby was gurgling to himself and after examining the curtain rod that was currently on top of the crib Jenny concluded that LJ had shot it down.

Gibbs chuckled at the absurdity of the situation before leaving to find him some coffee.

When they arrived at the hospital Gibbs headed to find Alan with Logan in his arms. He found him in his office and told him of the sleepless nights and the whole earphone episode. Alan placed LJ in his crib before running tests on the little super baby.

After reading the results many times Alan spoke," It seems Logan is developing super senses. But none of his parents have it!"

"Actually Doc, I might,"

"What!" Alan was shocked that after almost a year of receiving powers a new ability had developed. He got to work by examining Gibbs thoroughly and even taking a blood sample before ordering him to stand in a capsule. He ran several tests and finally let Gibbs out while he pondered over the results.

"Ah, it seems your super senses were dormant. I hadn't searched for dormant powers, just active ones! Well, nothing seems to be wrong and with the help of ear plugs everything should be fine in a week or two."

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that soon everyone would get some sleep. He headed upstairs with LJ and stepped out of the elevator just in time to witness two electric bolts meeting the sky light and blowing it to bits. Aiden must have mimicked Richard's powers again, Gibbs thought with a smirk.

Life with three super babies was sure going to be interesting!

_**Next up, their first birthday party! **_

_**YOU HAVE READ IT SO PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. First Steps And Flying

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

_**A/N: I know I said birthday party but I thought this should come first. Birthday will be the next chapter and all super kiddies will make an appearance.**_

* * *

Jenny was seething at the sight of her newest vase in pieces. She did not need to be a genius to figure out that the culprits had been her husband and their nine month old son. Suspiciously enough neither was around.

Jenny sighed and got to work on cleaning up. It wouldn't kill him to clean up, she thought furiously. The vase was something of a symbol of the likeness between father and son. It was an inside joke to all heroes but after the fifth time the humor to her had vanished.

She bought the vase while shopping when LJ was only a month old. Gibbs had protested against having it but Jenny didn't bother about his decorating advices. A few days later while she was holding LJ, the baby had blown the vase to bits.

Gibbs had doubled over in laughter and to teach him a lesson she had bought an identical vase. Gibbs was put out at that but his son put him out of his misery by breaking into a coughing fit and causing lasers to reflect of her mirror and strike the vase.

Ever since then, three more accidents had caused three more vases to be gone. Granted not all were caused by her son but still she blamed Jethro and LJ. Maybe this time I shouldn't replace it at all, Jenny decided while flopping on to the couch to await her husband's arrival.

She didn't wait long until the door flew open and the Gibbs came in happily spinning the boy around. All thoughts of her broken vase had disappeared as she rubbed her eyes just to make sure, Gibbs spinning LJ and cooing!

"Jenny!" Gibbs said happily

"Jethro, are you ill?"

"Why would you say that," Gibbs enquired still acting funny

"Uh no reason. So why are you so happy?"

"Loge took his first steps!"

Jenny too joined her husband at praising the little boy as they placed him down and he walked, a little wobbly, but he walked!

* * *

"So where were you and why are they dents in my floor?" Jenny asked as she nearly kissed the floor.

"Oh I went to see Alan because of the dents," Gibbs said nonchalantly before Jenny demanded a proper explanation.

_*Flashback to earlier that day*_

_Jenny had just left and he was watching his son._

"_So bud, whatcha wanna do?"_

_LJ gurgled happily had was holding the couch while walking. LJ threw his stuffed bear at Gibbs but missed and it landed near the shelves. Gibbs didn't bother at first but after a minute, made to get up and retrieve it but LJ was closer, toddling over to his bear. Gibbs let out a whoop at his son's first steps but LJ was startled and fell to the floor. _

_When he made contact with the floor, there was a slight tremor and the vase was wobbling dangerously but honestly Gibbs didn't care. He rushed to his son's side, scooping him up and didn't give so much as a second glance to the dents in the floor or the now shattered vase._

_He had to get the kid to Alan because his super strength had kicked in and was a matter of time before flight did too so he would need a couple of tests to see just how strong he was and to make sure his powers didn't short._

_*End Flashback*_

"You caused the dents in my floor!" Jenny yelled elbowing him in the ribs while placing kisses to LJ's forehead.

Gibbs looked at her in disbelief, was that all she got out of his story? It took a minute for her to realize that first steps meant super strength and flight. When she realized that, Gibbs was grinning smugly but she punched him in the shoulder.

"This is all your fault!"

"How?" Gibbs asked incredulously

"It just is," she huffed, not noticing that LJ was currently floating above their heads. When a piece of falling ceiling knocked her on the head she looked up to find LJ stuck in the ceiling. Gibbs lifted himself up to retrieve his son but used far too much power.

He burst through the roof with LJ in his arms and Jenny watched as they performed a show of some sort in the air.

"Great! Just great!" Jenny sighed throwing herself against the couch cushions.

"Wait until everyone hears this story, "Jenny muttered as she shut her eyes, the roof could wait she needed a moment of sanity!

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. A Super Triple Birthday Fail

Jenny bustled about placing balloons, organizing gifts, straightening tablecloths and occasionally glancing at her watch. Today was the 9th of November, the day they would celebrate Logan, Aiden and Richard's birthdays.

Ziva arrived, speeding with a tray of chicken wings and Abby followed with a dish of pasta. Jenny looked around and smiled. Everything was ready and the only thing left was the birthday cake. Ziva and Abby groaned at the apparent lack of husbands.

Jenny hoped that her husband got here fast especially with only half hour before the party. Ducky came in laden with gifts for the boys he considered grandchildren. Alan Connors arrived shortly after and from then a steady stream of heroes had come.

Jenny was getting worried. Anything could have happened and unlike Abby and Ziva she was positive that they had not forgotten the cake. Gibbs wouldn't let his son down and Logan was really excited over the prospect of cake.

Suddenly the cake floated down from the sky, McGee guiding with his telekinesis and Tony helping by mimicking McGee. Everyone cheered and clapped at the cake's grand entrance.

Ziva, Abby and Jenny laughed at the husbands' expense. The birthday cakes were the guys' responsibility and instead of picking up three different cakes, being men they had got one huge one. Ziva was sure it was at least a meter long.

There were three panels to the cake, each dedicated to one of the boys. Each section also had a blue number 1 candle.

* * *

Dinner was served with the three guests or babies of honor sitting in high chairs happily babbling away. Dinner was a great affair with lots of conversation and laughter. Abby had finally relaxed, she was certain that something would go wrong and it definitely would involve the boys and their powers.

Soon everyone gathered around the cake, with Jenny, Abby, Ziva, Tony, Tim, Gibbs, Ducky and Alan at the front. Logan was being carried by Jenny, Aiden by Ziva and Richard by Abby. It was at that moment everyone realized there was nothing to light the candles with.

Gibbs shot each candle with his heat vision and everyone held their breaths. However the candles were lit and no damage was done. That was until Logan decided to mimic his father and Gibbs cringed, mentally head slapping himself. The boys had recently started to mirror their fathers every move and so it was a pretty stupid thing to do.

Logan however stared at each candle for far longer than his father did and soon the heat had not only melted the candles but had also melted the cake's frosting. It was now a giant mess with runny frosting dripping everywhere.

However that wa the least of the disaster because Richard and Aiden, by a streak of unluckiness mirrored the last time their fathers had used their powers. The runny mess was lifted into the air by two babbling toddlers.

Instead of a smooth landing that everyone hoped for, the cake came hurling towards the people gathered around. Apparently the boys had lost interest in the cake and very few people had managed to get out of the way of the hurtling cake. Even fewer were not messed specifically Tony, Tim and Gibbs. They had ducked underneath the table and so did not get splattered.

They all agreed on the fact that they had to get out of there immediately as their wives would naturally blame the entire thing on them.

Amidst all the chaos, the three men snuck away. As Abby, Ziva and Jenny wiped cake from their eyes, they knew that payback was certain!

_**Please review with an idea for payback! Will the girls get the guys back for their total lack of common sense? Unless, I get at least 5 reviews you will never know…. :) **_


	4. Payback Gone Awry

Jenny glanced at Abby and Ziva as the cab moved through the city traffic. The girls had come up with the best payback ever. Their husbands were to look after the three super toddlers for three days while the girls were at a spa.

This is a piece of cake, Gibbs thought before wincing at the rather inappropriate pun, considering cake had caused all of this. Gibbs was currently sprawled out on his couch, LJ sitting on his chest enthralled in some cartoon or the other.

Gibbs intended on spending the three days just like this. Gibbs and LJ crashed together on the master bed.

* * *

The next morning, Gibbs had taken LJ on a morning flight and they spent the day in the park at the complex. Tony and Tim joined them and they had dinner together. The first day had gone extraordinarily well with everyone.

The next day after a pizza dinner, LJ was playing with a toy car, running it over Gibbs. This was nice, just him and his boy but then his front door swung open and in came DiNozzo and McGee with Aiden and Richard who were literally bouncing of the walls.

"Boss, we need your help," Tony said with sheepish look

"Uh he screwed up," McGee offered with a shrug, pointing at Tony

At Gibbs look, both rushed to explain. Gibbs held up a hand indicating that McGee should continue and so he did.

"Tony and I decided we'd look after the boys together and when I went to get something appropriate and easy for dinner DiNozzo gave the boys ice cream and I'm pretty sure every bit of candy in the house!" McGee exclaimed throwing a pointed look at Tony

Gibbs turned to Tony to hear his version of the events expecting Tony to have a good reason but raised an eyebrow when all he got was a shrug.

The next 30 minutes were incredibly difficult. LJ watched, wondering what had happened. Gibbs had called Alan who warned him that the excessive sugar would cause their powers to go bonkers. Gibbs was glad that didn't happen just yet but before his brain could process his thoughts, a bolt knocked LJ straight in the chest.

LJ focused lasers on Richard and suddenly Gibbs knew that things were going to get even worse. Aiden saw both his 'cousins' using powers and so began to super speed around the room.

His continuous speeding had dredged up lots of dust causing Gibbs and LJ to break into a sneezing fit. In between sneezes Gibbs made a mental note to remind Jenny that cleaning was long overdue.

Since he was only a year old Aiden couldn't super speed for very long and eventually he retired to the couch where he shot electric bolts around the room by mimicking Richard.

Tony was currently levitating and absorbing as many of the bolts as he could so that the entire house wasn't destroyed. McGee had gone to fetch Tony a gold coin to enhance his powers as they had come over in regular clothes.

LJ had recovered from his little sneeze fest and lifted the couch over his head to execute his payback. Tony levitated over and picked Aiden up. Aiden could absorb electricity so it was not a bad idea and at least that way Aiden was helping him.

Gibbs had taken the couch from his son and was lowering it when McGee came in and watched in horror as Tony was far too slow to absorb a bolt that struck Gibbs in the knee. It caused him to straighten so suddenly with his arm above his head, holding the couch that he flew straight through the ceiling.

After a good solid hour, in which Aiden and Richard had crashed from their sugar high and LJ was put to bed, Gibbs dropped from the ceiling and everyone rushed out to check the damage. After getting high enough, the three gaped at the sight before them. Jenny's couch was now wedged in the roof and was damn near impossible to get out.

With only a few hours until the girls came home they hurriedly tried getting the couch out but to no avail. Tony had given up and threw himself onto the couch and fell asleep. McGee could barely stand without yawning so he decided to crash too, leaving Gibbs to think up a solution.

Gibbs got to work on repairing the ceiling and just as the sun rose he had finished. The girls had decided to levitate home and were anticipating the moment were their husbands would moan about three days of watching the kids but then they spotted a peculiar shape on one of the roofs.

"What in the world?" Jenny exclaimed as she descended onto the roof and stared at Tony who was asleep on the couch. Normally it would have been okay but it was different when the couch was on the roof!

Jenny and Abby were frozen in shock but Ziva quietly sneaked off. When she returned she was sporting two pots which she banged together.

Tony jumped off the couch, startled and not realizing he was on a roof top, tripped over a roof tile and rolled down before crashing on the ground. It was a huge commotion since Gibbs and McGee hurried out. Tim's eyes were bleary and his hair messed up so they concluded he had just woken up.

Once the girls had got the story straight Abby and Ziva had rounded on Tony for his lack of common sense then somehow Tim was deemed responsible as well.

"You two better have my roof as good as new by tonight!" Jenny huffed

The girls decided that Gibbs was innocent and since he had fixed the ceiling, they tasked him with watching the boys as they cleaned the house.

Jenny had seriously wanted Gibbs to do it but Logan had woken up and clung to Gibbs. Jenny had no intention of making her husband clean while comforting a clingy one year old.

Gibbs was currently flying with the boys. He carried them up into the air then let them free fall before he swooped down to catch them. He was also keeping an eye on Tim and Tony.

"Hey, there's an easier way to do that," Gibbs whispered as he floated down, Rick in is arms.

"Boss, come on, tell us," Tony whined

"We've tried everything!" Tim agreed

"Use telekinesis," Gibbs said rising with Aiden

Tony and Tim looked at each other with smiles. Telekinesis had no physical limits and so lifting the couch would take some time but it would work.

Tim could not do it alone; he was not strong enough so Tony pitched in. After 15 minutes, Tim wondered what would happen if the couch crashed through the ceiling instead and that is exactly what happened.

Tim had forgotten that telekinesis was moving things with your mind and the key, as Alan had taught him was to focus on what you wanted to do and nothing else.

Jenny, Ziva, Abby and Gibbs were staring or maybe glaring at them and Tony raised his head to the sky while Tim just shook his head.

Ducky was out for his levitation relaxation and had witnessed the little debacle and so he laughed," Dear God what will they do next."

* * *

_**A/N: There is a sequel to NCIS - NLS coming up soon. It is a hero vs villain story for you action lovers, so be sure to check it out. And just to clarify: These stories are just snippets of funny or significant moments so in other stories the boys may be older.**_


End file.
